Countries
Tenar Empire Fidem is the predominant religion in Tenar. While some Halflings and even fewer Elves and Dwarves are citizens of Tenar most people you meet will be Humans with a significant share of Halfhumans. Kingdom of Mirias The King of Mirias is currently also the elected Emperor of the Tenar Empirer. Dominated by Humans, some offices are held by Halfhumans but only Humans can become nobility. Arcane practices are forbidden and is tolerated only in the name of the crown. Kingdom of Lardond The King of Lardond is an Elector-Prince of the Tenar Empire. Larbond was recently formed by a savy Duke that managed to garner enough political and military power to proclaim himself King, due to that many other Members of the Empire are wary of Lardond at the moment. Archbishopric of Berdun The Archbishop of Berdun is an Elector-Prince of the Tenar Empire. Berdun is the religious Center of the Fidem. Only Demihumans, Halfmen and Moonelves are allowed without supervision of a human here. Strict laws forbid any arcane magic and all practitioners will be hunted and killed. Archbishopric of Köhrberg Köhrberg has always been very pious, no noble ever managed to claim any land here. It is home of the Teotic Order and the Order of the Rose. Archbishopric of Kedoenna Kedoenna sunrich hills and rich soil made the entire region rich from wine production. When the former noble family had no heir anymore the local bishop was named regent of the region. Kedoenna has lots of Halflings, Demihumans and some domesticated Orcs working for different Vintners. Duchy of Loon The sizeable Duchie of Loon is dominated by the vast and dangerous Dyhr Forest and the cities by the everyman, the nobility is one of the poorest in the empire. Looners are generally known as practical hardy people. Duchy of Hainet The Duke of Hainet can almost seen as a front for the 3 strong Counts and their family who have largely divided Hainet among themselves. Duchy of Malois The geographical vicinity to the Independent City of Al Hayut and the connected trade and exchange of culture makes it much less prejudiced than most other areas in Tenar. But the Dukes are still wary of the growing political influence of the rich Tradeprinces from Al Hayut. Duchy of Hampcestershire Together with Bourlais it builds "the grannary of the Empire". Due to an unnatural increase in harvest yields the nobility has earned notable wealth but also the avarice of the bourlaish nobility. Duchy of Bourlais Together with Hampcestershire it builds "the grannary of the Empire", the nobles from Bourlais are always trying to outspend they rivals from Hampcestershire but for the last 2 generation Hampcestershires harvests yielded lots of more grain. Duchy of Tarken The people of Tarken value prowess in fight highly, it is famed for its smart Generals and skilled soldiers. A lot of renown mercenary companies originated in Tarken. Duchy of Fleuder Famous for the excelent Ships and ist merchants Fleuder is one of the richest regions in the Empire, some say the real leaders are the rich merchants and not the nobility. Hanse A federation of free trade cities dotted all over the Empire, not lead by feudal nobility but elected leaders, the freedom of these cities garanteed directly by the Emperor. Kingdom of Edalveth Lead by the powerful royal family of Lindbrick, they have deposed or got rid of most other nobels and put their functionaries in power. This functionally led to the abolition of feudalism and to much more centralized state, this in turn lead to a much less corruption which in turn allowed the Lindbricks to lower taxes and the people gaining wealth. Edalveth recently lost large amounts of lands in civil uprising against the crown. Desire for Autonomy, disbelieve in the cause and broken promises from the royal court led to the secession to the dismay of the royal family. Edwin von Lindbrick the Patriarch of the Lindbrick family is venerated as "The living Saint of the Trinity" the Gods of Fidem and has been living for over 300 years. Rassmahid Empire Generally refered to as the Southern Kingdoms the Rassmahaids conquered all of the southern continent in several wars and have been spreading the Ilahiy in the conquered lands but have been at peace with their northern neighbors for over 100 years. Little is known of the court of the Sultan but the Grand Vizier is the person who relays information onto the empire. Republic of Ephin The newly formed Republic broke free of Edalveth just 5 years ago, this was only possible due to the financial help from the Tenar Empire as they still are threatend by the Wild Lands in the South and the looming threat of reannexation from the Edalvethy' that thus far have not acted out openly. Even though these hardships lie heavy on the conscience of the politicians the people are proud and call themselves Freelanders. Free Kingdom Dwavish Kingdoms Dominion of Khaig Kingdom of Traghne Caelsari Coalition Orcish Tribes Category:Countries